I Always Knew
by rachylynxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela, the only problem is he needs to find his mate before his 18th birthday. So who does he ask but his fellow head girl, Hermione Granger. Read and Review please! rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello lovely readers! This story came to me in a dream and I simply couldn't help but write it! In this story Draco and Hermione are Heads and as the summary says, Draco is a veela! After given his mission by Voldemort, Draco went to Dumbledore and him and his family were taken in by the order. Dumbledore ended up defeating Voldemort with the help of Harry and all the hurocruxes are gone! YAY! and so without further ado, enjoy! (:**

**Anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR! (:**

* * *

_"A Veela will come into their inheritance when both of the veela's parents die or on their 17 birthday along with full magical powers. Females are the most common but on rare occasions male veela's may carry the trait._

_A veela is a magical creature that often expresses their sexuality freely. A female veela will be very shy and withdrawn until they come into their inheritance after which they become rather ruthless in their sexual endeavors in search of a mate. Male veela's are the opposite, they tend to be very open and often have multiple partners until they reach 17 years old. After, they tend to shy back and wait for their mate._

_A female veela can go their whole life without finding their mate, which is rare but can happen. A male veela though, must find their mate and mark them by the veela's 18__th__ birthday, if not; the veela will sink into a depression and often die of starvation. _

_A veela will know their mate by their smell, similar to the amortentia; the mate will smell most divine. Every veela has a mate, which are equal to each other in all aspects, including intelligence, beauty, and personality. _

_Once a mate is found, the veela will want to mark them as soon as possible, in the chance that another veela wants to claim the mate. The mating process (chapter 3) is very complex and must be done right, if the precise steps aren't taken, both veela and mate will suffer horrible pain for weeks. After mating, the couple typically marries—"_

"Malfoy, I honestly don't see the point in reading this book. I've read it over 5 times, I could probably just tell you about it instead." Hermione said looking up at Draco who was sitting across the room.

Both students were named Heads at the beginning of the school year. It was now early October and since the start of the year, the two decided that getting along wouldn't be so bad and so they often found themselves in the late hours of the evening doing their homework together in their shared common room.

"You don't understand Granger! My birthday was in June, which means I only have 8 months to find this bloody witch! I have to court her and-and convince her that were meant to be together and then, I have to start that bloody mating process! Do you know how much work it is to court a damn witch? Knowing my luck she's going to be a prude so I'll have to convince her to sleep with me!" Draco rambled on.

Hermione just watched him as he paced the floor in front of the fireplace. She found it rather amusing that he was concerned about his mate, even if he didn't know who it was

"-and if she doesn't sleep with me by my birthday, I'll start to die, I don't want to fucking DIE Granger. Help me find this girl. It can't be that hard can it? I mean, she probably goes to school here, oh Merlin, what if she doesn't. What if she's a Muggle? Father would have a field day! How am I supposed to be with a muggle, I don't even know how to talk about the damn tethervision-"Draco continued with his rant.

"MALFOY! It's television, and honestly, muggle's aren't bad! I know you've changed, so act like it! I honestly doubt a muggle would be your mate, because in chapter 2 it talks all about mates and how they are magical creatures as well. So the least it could be would be a muggle-born like myself" Hermione replied, setting the book about veela's on the coffee table.

"Muggle-born? I guess I never thought she'd be a muggle-born." Draco responded as he plopped down on the couch next to Hermione.

"It's very plausible. How about tomorrow, we will start looking at the 6th years and see if maybe one of them could be your mate. I mean, the only female that is equal to you in intelligence in our year is me, and there is absolutely no way that I could be your mate. One, we hate each other. Two, we are NOTHING alike and three, your well-" Hermione raised her hand up and down his body like she was showing him off and then did it to herself. "-Look at you then look at me. No way." Hermione said as she turned on the couch to stare at him.

Draco just watched her in fascination. He wouldn't admit it to her yet, but she was very much in his prospects for a mate. She was intelligent, and she had beauty. Not only on the outside, but inside as well. She was the most caring and genuinely nice person he had ever met. Personality wise, they were very much alike, both had feisty attitudes and could hold a solid argument. In his mind, Hermione could very much be his mate.

The only problem was her scent.

Hermione constantly when not in her room or doing head duties were with Potter and Weasley. Thus, she always smelt like them and it was infuriating. He could occasionally smell her scent leak out into their common area when she opened her bedroom door, but it was gone before he could get a good smell.

"I don't know," Draco replied honestly. He glanced up at her to see her eyes wide and mouth open. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before he decided to continue. "I mean, we are really similar, we both enjoy a decent book and both are very defensive in arguments. I guess, you could be my mate."

Hermione thought this over for a bit before replying, "I don't smell pleasant to you, otherwise I would be. See we can't be."

"Granger, I can't smell you ever! You're around Potty and Weasel to much that all I smell is them on you!" Draco said, his eyes steeling.

"well then," She jumped off the couch. Draco watched her with weary eyes as she started taking off her jumper. "-smell me Malfoy. I took off my jumper so you shouldn't smell Harry or Ron on me. But don't you dare try to mark me if it's true."

Draco stood up and watched her. She was standing in a pair of dark jean and had a white tank top on. Her hair had become more manageable over the years and was going down her back in long loose curls.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips as she watched him take a step near her. His arms wrapped around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulders. He was leaning in and she felt herself take a deep breath and hold it. 'This could change _everything_! If I am his mate what do I tell Harry and Ron? His family although they may have changed sides before the end of the war, they aren't as changed as Malfoy is. They still hold their pure-blood views; they would absolutely hate it we were to be mates.

Draco felt her inhale of breath and knew she was holding it. Taking one small step closer he pushed his chest against hers. He bent his neck so it fell into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please review! next chapter should be out by next week! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you to the amazing people who review, and favorited this story, you all encouraged me to write more as soon as possible. **

**so without further ado, enjoy my amazing readers! (:**

**Anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR!**

* * *

Draco inhaled deeply before he took a small step back. Granger had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

Taking another step back Hermione's hands fell from his shoulders and her eyes popped open. Watching him wearily she asked "So?"

Draco was quiet for a moment before he replied.

"I still only smell Potty and Weasel breath." He growled before plopping back down on the couch.

Hermione paced the floor in front of him.

"Of course, I knew there was no way I would be your mate, now we just need to find who she is!" Hermione turned and shot him a quick smile before she started pacing the floor again. "We'll start tomorrow!"

Draco glanced at her as she made her way to her room. "It could still be you, but I agree, let's look elsewhere." With that he stood up and walked into his room.

"Yeah, maybe" Hermione said to no one as she walked into her room and shut the door.

* * *

The next morning Draco awoke to the sound of the shower running. 'Granger' he thought before he flipped the pillow over his head.

When the water turned off and he heard Hermione shut the door leading to his bedroom, Draco grabbed a towel and strutted into the bathroom. Quickly pulling off his black shirt and green silk boxers, he watched himself in the mirror.

Since his veela trait kick in, there were subtle changes. His shoulders were broader, his hips seemed narrower, and the muscles throughout his whole body became more defined. Including his favorite one.

Glancing down Draco moaned, his member was hard and swollen. 'Another perk of being a veela'he thought, 'I'm always ready.'

Knowing that a cold shower wouldn't do anything he turned the warm water on in the shower and stepped in before he grabbed a hold of his length. It didn't take long before he had come undone so he quickly washed his hair and body before climbing out.

After getting dressed he walked into the shared common room and glanced at Hermione sitting at the little table in their small kitchen, scribbling fiercely on a parchment. Grabbing a green apple, he sat down across from her.

"What are you doing Granger?" he questioned her as he took a bite.

"Making a list for future prospect mates. So far I just have 7th years. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Padma and Partival Patil, and Susan Bones, Millicent Bu-"

"Bones, as in the Hufflepuff? No way Granger. Start naming some fucking Ravenclaws because there's no way my mates a fucking puff!" Draco sneered while slamming his hand down on the table.

"Fine, but Padma Patil is a Ravenclaw, thank you very much! There's Lisa Turban, Luna Lovegood, although she's a 6th year, hm. I can't remember who else is in Ravenclaw right know, maybe at breakfast I can remember some more-"

Hermione trailed off when she got a look of Malfoys' face. It was red in rage, although she didn't understand why.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"LOONY! You honestly think Loony would be my mate? You're loony for even bloody thinking that!" Draco screamed at her.

"LUNA, and she happens to be very intelligent and kind and caring, something that wouldn't hurt for you to learn!" Hermione screamed back at him as she grabbed her bag off the ground. "Maybe you don't have a mate; I don't know who could forever put up with your behavior!"

With that she stormed out the portrait entrance.

Draco hit himself on the head before he followed her out, muttering to himself about 'stubborn witches.'

* * *

Classes passed quickly and Draco found Hermione in her usual seat in the restricted section. Books were scattered around the desk along with multiple pieces of parchment.

"So-"Draco said, breaking the silence "how's that list coming? Merlin knows I have to cross off at _least_ half of the witches on that list." He signed dramatically.

"Honestly Malfoy, be grateful that I'm even doing this for you. Just because you're a git doesn't mean that I'll let you die!" Hermione said, pulling out the premade list and handing it across the table where Draco was now sitting.

"I may be a git, but at least I'm attractive, unlike Weasel and Pothead." He scoffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Hermione replied in a dull voice, sitting up straighter she continued "So what do you think of the list. I added a few 6th years because some of them are of age, and as a veela, you wouldn't be able to change until your mate is near or already 17, chapter 6 page 97."

Draco watched her over the top of his paper before he responded. "Really Granger, you know the page numbers. You really are just a bloody bookworm. Find something to do in your spare time instead of reading; otherwise you're going to turn into a book!"

"I think you should be more concerned about this Malfoy, do you even know the mating process? I bet you don't, you probably just skimmed the whole book expecting me to just tell you everything you needed to know, didn't you. You're pathetic, really." Hermione fiercely whispered across the desk.

Draco could see the heat radiating off of her body, and he couldn't help but think how attractive she looked like that.

"- and to think, I could be your bloody mate!" Hermione sighed as she dropped her head into her arms that were folded on the desk.

"Did I just hear Hermione know-it-all Granger swear. Make this day on the calendar, Granger said her first curse word!" Draco said with a grin.

Giving him a look meant to be frightful, Hermione couldn't help the grin and small giggle escape her lips. Her girly laugh made Draco chuckle before he schooled his features into indifference.

"Any who-" Hermione started, "I think Astoria Greengrass is your best option."

"Mini Greengrass, I guess it could be worse. I'll work on it and let you know." Draco said, standing up from his seat. "I'll see you for patrol tonight, we have the grounds tonight, so meet in the entrance hall at 9." With that he walked away.

Hermione sighed to herself as she watched him walk out the doors.

"Did I hear you and Malfoy just laughing? Are you feeling alright Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the voice that came from her right, standing between the 2 aisles was Ginny Weasley.

"Merlin Gin, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Hermione said holding her hand over her heart trying to calm its rapid beat.

"Sorry, I knew Harry said you two were on decent terms, but I didn't expect to hear laughing!" Ginny smiled as she sat in the chair that had previously occupied Malfoy.

"Yeah, well he has changed. It's been alright, we bicker constantly still." Hermione said grinning.

* * *

Breaking the eerie silence of the night, Hermione asked Malfoy. "So how did it go with Astoria?"

"Well-"Draco trailed off, overlooking the lake. "It could have gone better. She's a hot; don't get me wrong, there was just a creepy vibe to her."

Draco watched as the giant squid floated along the surface of the lake.

Hermione just laughed at Draco's words. "what do you expect? She's one of the leaders of the Draco Malfoy fan club!"

"That actually exists? I thought Pansy was pulling my leg!" Draco grinned happily as the continued down the path to the forest.

"I was joking, but really, haven't you noticed how she watches you? I bet if you blew your nose she sell the handkerchief on the internet!" Hermione laughed at the first disgusted look, then confused look that graced Malfoys face.

"The enter what? Is that another bloody muggle thing?" Draco questioned Hermione. "And how would you know that she watches me? Are you watching me Hermione?"

Draco grinned as Hermione sputtered out an answer.

"wh-what? No. I don't watch you, but it's difficult not to notice her watching you!" Hermione bellowed out.

They had now pasted the Quidditch pitch and were heading back to the school. They continued walking in silence, both arguing internally.

Just before they reached the doors leading into the school, Draco reached out and stopped Hermione by grabbing her arm.

"I think you're jealous." Draco said, searching Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione whispered.

Just as she pulled out of Draco's grasp, a gust of wind swept across the grounds whipping her wild mane of hair around crazily. She heard Malfoy inhaled deeply before she felt him grab tightly to her arm before pulling her back to him.

"I think I found her Granger, I think you're my mate" Draco reply, his voice deep and steady.

Before she could reply, Hermione found Draco's lips pressed tightly against hers.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed and also to those who favorited! Finals are done for me, so hopefully I'll get a lot of time to work on this! **

**Anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR! (:**

* * *

A simple kiss, just a press of two sets of lips against each other.

The feeling though, was simply indescribable.

Like a thousand fireworks bursting around them. Draco and Hermione could feel the magic flow around them, confirming their thoughts. Draco was right, Hermione was his Veela Mate.

After breaking the kiss, the couple stayed in each other's arms, both thinking a million thoughts.

Hermione stole a quick glance up a Malfoy, his tall frame leaning over her. His eyes were shut and his lips slightly parted. His cheeks were lit upon with a faint blush, although she couldn't be sure if the cause was from the kiss, or the way the wind licked at their skin. His hands had rested on her hips, where they had moved to during the kiss.

Slowly Hermione looked at his eyes; they were an enchanting deep grey, pulling her in.

Raw emotion showed in them, along with confusion and was it love?

Hermione didn't get much time to react because a soft cough at the entrance hall caused both students to jump far away from each other.

Hermione's eyes wondered up the steps leading to the tall doors. Professor McGonagall stood atop them, a slight smirk upon her face as she watched the blush creep up the faces of her two brightest students.

"I-I'm, I mean we- uh we are sorry professor, we were just doing patrols and uh-" Hermione began stuttering, something she tended to do when she because extremely nervous or embarrassed.

Professor McGonagall quieted her with a quick flick of her hand, "I understand Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy here informed the Headmaster and other professors before the beginning of the term."

Hermione noticed a quick nod that the professor and Malfoy shared.

"As it stands, romantic displays are not tolerated at Hogwarts, as you both shall know being Head students. However-" at this the professor gave them both a quick look before continuing, "However, this will be the one exception, don't let me regret this."

"Yes professor," both students replied.

"Now then, I believe the reason we are here is because the headmaster wishes to speak with you both. I believe you know the password, have a splendid night, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." And with that, the transfiguration professor proceeded to her private rooms.

* * *

The students quietly walked to the entrance of the headmasters office, Hermione uttered the password to the gargoyle stepped into the moving staircase, followed by a silent Draco.

As Hermione raised her fist to knock on the door, Draco grabbed ahold of her arm,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Draco mumbled.

"What do you mean didn't tell me sooner? Did you know I was your mate?" Hermione glared at him as her hands settled on her hips. "Malfoy, answer me."

"You'll find out soon enough." This time, Draco pushed the door open into the headmaster office as he nudged Hermione to step inside.

"Malfoy-"She started.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how are you on this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked the heads.

"Good evening Professor and we are well. It appears Granger here is my mate." Draco replied quiet casually. He seated himself in one of the two seats across from the desk that Dumbledore was seated at.

"I see, Ms. Granger, please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Dumbledore gestured to the seat beside Malfoy.

Hesitantly she sat in the chair and folded her hands on her lap.

"Would either of you be interested in a lemon drop?" Dumbledore again gestured, this time to the bowl of candy that sat upon his vast desk. After both students declined, a silence settled among them.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you most positive of your findings. It will not do us any good if it appears you are wrong." The headmaster gave Draco a knowing look.

"I'm most positive sir" Draco replied, he looked at his nails as though he was bored. Hermione was silently grateful that he hadn't explained their kiss to the headmaster that would have been dreadful!

"Well then!" Dumbledore appeared gleeful, "I believe that a few changes will be in order. Have you had much time to discuss this with your parents?" he asked questionably.

"Honestly professor, we haven't even had a moment to discuss it ourselves." Hermione replied truthfully. "Perhaps after we sort out everything with each other first, then contact our parents?"

"Yes, that sounds alright, perhaps this weekend we can have everything planned out?" Dumbledore quickly scribbled something on a parchment and duplicated it with a quick flick of his wand. Fawkes flew down from his perch and grabbed the bundle of letters before sweeping out the open window.

"Everything planned for what?" Hermione asked, glancing first at Draco then Dumbledore.

"Why, your wedding of course!" Dumbledore replied standing up from behind the desk. "There a multiple preparations to be made, along with the Veela part of it all!" Dumbledore walked around to the other side of the desk.

Hermione glanced at Draco; his hands became suddenly interesting to him.

'This must be what he was sorry he didn't tell me earlier' Hermione thought to herself.

"But sir! A wedding, Malfoy and I have just recently gotten on speaking turns, you can't expect us to marry immediately can you?" The girl pleaded with the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but now that the Veela in Mr. Malfoy recognizes you as his mate, it will be that much harder to prolong the mating process. You and I both know that if the process is done incorrectly that the consequences will be quiet unpleasant."

Dumbledore watched as defeat settled across the young women's face.

"Very well. Perhaps we can meet with our parents this weekend and then plan accordingly?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea Ms. Granger, I think it would be best if you both went back to your commons now, you both have a large amount to think about it. I will offer you tomorrow off from your classes, giving you a three day weekend, use it wisely." Dumbledore spoke. "I wish you both to report back to me on Sunday night, now; you both have a wonderful evening."

* * *

After a quick goodbye to the headmaster, the pair wove their way back to their shared common room. It was way past curfew hours and the castle has and eerie silence to it. The sound of the wind bustling thorough the trees of the Forbidden Forest fluttered through the open windows.

"Hermione- I- I'm sorry I hadn't told you soon." Draco stumbled through his apology, although he had been doing it, apologizing, since the war had ended, it proved to still be very difficult for him to do it properly without the stuttering.

"I honestly do not know what to say to you right now. You told me at the beginning of the year when you gave me that bloody book about Veelas that it had everything that I would need to know to help you. You lied when you said that was it! How could you?" Hermione sighed.

It would do her no good to argue with him, at the end of the day she was his mate and although she could choose not to accept him, there was no way that she would do that. A veela will die a slow and painful death if she didn't accept him, even though he could be a git sometimes, Hermione knew that there was no way she would let him die.

"I know, and if I knew you were my mate then Granger, I would have told you. I thought maybe you would have figured it out." Draco mumbled as he stared at the brightest witch of their age.

"I just need time to think. I need to be alone for now." Hermione stated.

They had arrived at the portrait which gained them entrance to the common area. A man and women filled the painting along with a vast meadow and a bright blue sky.

"Always" Hermione whispered to the portrait, gaining her access. Draco stepped inside and allowed the entrance to close behind him. He watch Hermione scurry to her room at the top of the stairs before he settled himself on the couch.

'It's going to be a long weekend' Draco thought as he stared at the fire deep in thought.

* * *

**I know Draco and Hermione may seem a little OOC but I ****_Promise_****to give explanations in the following chapters. If you have any questions just ask me, and as always I would love for you to all review. It gives me major encouragement to get you chapters out faster!**

**thanks again lovely readers! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone had a fantastic Holiday!**

**Thanks again lovely readers, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

**again, anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR! (:**

* * *

Hermione quickly shut the door to her private room. She needed to think and definitely couldn't do it in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

Changing into a pair of sleeping clothes, Hermione climbed into the comfort of her warm bed. The lights were out, but the room was illuminated by the moon shining through her closed window.

Hermione drifted into sleep shortly after closing her eyes.

* * *

Downstairs, Draco mulled over the past few months of his life.

The downfall of The Dar- no, Voldemort had happened in May. There were numerous losses to both sides and everyone was mourning.

Immediately after the war had ended, Death Eaters had been rounded up. All went through a speedy trial before being sentenced to Azkaban.

The Malfoy family had been spared the hassle of dealing with the Ministry of Magic because although they had been in Voldemorts ranks, Draco had turned his back to the dark side.

After becoming branded and given his mission, to kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco fled. He had quickly grabbed some clothes, money, a book and a few necessities and stumbled down to the traveling room. Using the Floo, he immediately stepped out the fire in The Leaky Cauldron and ran into the dark streets of London.

Frightened and lost, he wondered the streets taking shelter in cheap motels, using what little money he had left upon him.

It was on a dreary afternoon, when he happened upon her.

Hermione was in the park with her long time, muggle friend Jennifer.

Jennifer had short straight brown hair, and a bright white smile.

Draco watched as the girls settled on a red blanket under a large tree.

'Gryffindor color of course' Draco mumbled under his breath. He settled himself under a tree as well, a few feet back. Picking up a book in which he grabbed before he left, flipping to the middle, Draco set on eavesdropping upon the girls.

"Harry and Ron are great, they can't wait to meet you! Just so you know, they are occasionally a little overbearing" –At this Draco scoffed, 'a bit' he thought before listening to Hermione continue. "They will absolutely love you!"

Draco, deciding this conversation was boring, dunked his head into his book and quickly reread up upon fifth year charms.

The sun dipped in the sky before the two girls stood up. Draco had long forgotten the book at this point, but gazed out upon the kids whose laughter filled the air. He was brought back to reality at the sound of his name.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, she had stood up and was watching him.

Draco snapped his head to the two girls.

"Hermione, you know that guy?" Her friend asked.

Hermione just nodded in response. The two Hogwarts stared at each other for moments before Jennifer spoke again.

"He's hot. Introduce me please!" The friend of the Gryffindor begged.

Hermione just ignored her friend before walking up to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed at him.

Draco stood up, giving his height a sense of power. "Can't a bloke hang out in London, Granger."

"Yes, but not a bloke like you!" She whispered back furiously.

"Hermione, it's getting late, your mum is probably wondering where we've gone." Draco shot the girl a look before glaring back at Hermione. The said girl appeared not to have heard her friend.

"Yeah Granger, Mummy calls." Draco mocked.

"I'm sure your mummy calls you too Malfoy, at least my face isn't posted across all the newspapers." Hermione lashed back.

Draco didn't have a reply. He hadn't known that his parents were looking for him. Why would they? He was a coward, a bloody coward that couldn't do what he was supposed to.

"Malfoy-" Hermione started.

"Granger, can I see the papers?" He questioned. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. Were his parents just looking for him because of The Dark Lord, or were they really worried about him?

Hermione searched his face for a sign of deceit, but found none. As his thoughts had wondered, she noticed his clothes. They were normally pressed, clean and straight. Now they were dirty with smudges and wrinkles. It was obvious that he hadn't known how to do his own laundry.

"Let's go Malfoy." Hermione said, linking her arm with Jennifer. "And absolutely no remarks about my parents. By the way, this is Jennifer, be nice."

The girls turned away and began walking. Draco could tell by the way their heads were turned that they were whispering, about what, he could only assume himself.

Every now and then, Granger would glance back at him, if only to make sure he was following, and had not pulled his wand on them. Truthfully, he hadn't even thought that.

After walking for about 10 minutes, the girls came to a stop outside of a white house. Jennifer and Granger shared a quick hug before the muggle girl walked away. When she was about 2 houses down she turned around, waved and said "Bye Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled quietly before turning to face Draco.

"I mean it Malfoy, no comments. I'm just going to grab the papers and then send you on your way. Summers almost over, I'm sure you can manage the next week and a half by yourself." Hermione said.

Draco just nodded and followed her up the walkway.

The house was modest sized, although a lot smaller than he was used to.

The front door opened and a woman who appeared to be in her early forties stood on the threshold.

"Hermione Jean, thank goodness your home. Your father has been going mad- saying you were with boys" At this point, the woman seemed to have noticed Draco walking behind his daughter. The woman looked at him a moment before turning her brown eyes to her daughter.

"Hermione-" She started. Draco began listening to Hermione explain how she had ran into him at the park, so he tuned her out. Instead he focused on what appeared to be her mother. The women had dark blonde hair, which lay flat at her shoulders. An apron was wrapped around her waist and Draco could make out flour handprints at the sides where it appeared that she had wiped her hands.

"Mr. Malfoy" Draco heard the women call. He snapped his gaze to her eyes at once. "Would you like to join our family for dinner?" she questioned.

Draco debated about it. Lately he had been eating little things here and there, never having an actual meal, but would he really want to eat muggle food? He supposed that since he left the Dark Lord, that must mean that he was over blood prejudice, but then again, he knew that he truly wasn't.

Stealing a quick glance at Granger gave him his answer. Her eyes were pleading, begging even that he would decline. With that in mind, he turned to Mrs. Granger and gave her a quick nod.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Mrs. Granger."

"Well then, come in dear and call me Jean, Mrs. Granger reminds me all to well of my mother-in-law. Bless her soul; it just makes me feel old." She explained, gesturing him into the house.

Draco walked passed Hermione, and shot her a quick smirk before he followed her mother into the house.

* * *

**Let me know if you have any questions! I appreciate each and every review, whether they be good or bad, I love feedback! **

**anyway, let me know what you think! **

**thanks lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and Favorited this story!**

**Im sorry for the long wait for this new chapter, but i wanted to make it perfect! **

**hopefully everyone had fantastic holidays and new years!**

**Once again, anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

A mere thirty minutes after Draco Malfoy entered her home, was all it took before her father started questioning the boy.

Hermione Granger was seated across the table from the boy that had teased and picked on her since she was 11 years old with her mother on her left and her father seated to her right.

"Would you like some potatoes Draco?" Her mother had asked, holding the bowl out to him.

"Yes, thank you." He responded as he grabbed the dish from her hands, scooping a portion onto his plate.

After all the plates were filled, the group dug into the delicious food that Jean Granger had prepared.

"So Mr. Malfoy," Henry Granger said, turning his face to meet the boys glance. "Is there any reason has to why you were with my daughter?" He questioned.

Hermione noticed Malfoy swallow his food as he shot her a quick glance before turning back to her father.

"Yes Mr. Granger, I was simply reading in the park when I came across Gr- Hermione, and I decided I should walk her home. My mother did raise me as a gentleman." Malfoy replied, hoping her parents hadn't picked up on her name slip.

"Henry, be nice." Jean scolded across the table.

"Very well boy, you may call me Henry. I respect an honest, well-mannered person." Mr. Granger replied, "Jean honey, I didn't mean it rude, just simply curious."

Hermione glanced between her parents, just barely catching the wink her father threw to her mother.

"DAD! Malfoy and I are NOT together!" Hermione stated, slamming her hands on the table.

"We know darling, it's just nice to meet another friend of yours. The only person that you ever spend time with these days is Jennifer." Jean said to her.

The conversation died off before Hermione's father asked about Draco's favorite football team.

"I'm sorry sir, football?" Malfoy questioned

"Oh, I nearly forgot! You play something call Quilter right? With the flying balls and brooms, tell me son, how is that game? Hermione here doesn't care for sports so I only here about it from Ron and Harry. Do you play the sport?" Her father asked with excitement.

"Of course, one of the most important players on the team sir, and the name is Quidditch. And the game is phenomenal. Lots of action and fast paced. Although the game can go on for ages.." Draco trailed off with information that neither Hermione nor her mother understood, but Henry was focused in on Malfoy, catching every word he said.

"Hermione," Jean asked, "Would you like to invite Draco to stay the night?"

"Mum, I'm sure he would rather not." She responded, glancing towards the man in question, only to find him staring back at her. It had seemed that the conversation with her father had long ended and he had heard what Jean had asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Draco responded before Jean could speak. "But thank you for the offer. I should probably be going, thanks for dinner as well." Draco said standing up.

"You're more than welcome to stay anytime Draco, Hermione always has her friends stay the night." Henry responded, standing up as well.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really should be going, it was nice to meet you Henry, Jean." Draco said as he walked from the table to the door.

After quickly shaking her father's hand, and a quick peck on her mothers, Hermione followed him through the door.

"Well, see you at school Granger." Malfoy said, turning towards the steps.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione replied. "See ya then."

Draco walked down the steps and out to the sidewalk before glancing back at the door. Hermione was still standing there. Her arms folded across her torso as she watched him walk down the street before he turned a corner and left her vision.

* * *

Draco awoke to a tapping on the window. He glanced around the room, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room.

Pulling his body up, he walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the bird to fly through before landing on his desk. Taking a quick look outside, Draco could see the first beams of sun spraying over the forest top.

The owl squawked and Draco quickly turned around. It was his mother's new owl.

"Lovely" Draco muttered before walking up to it. He untied the mail from the owls legs and reached into his desk to pull out a treat before it flew out the window.

The owl soared into the morning sky, and Draco watched it until it was only a speck in the far distance.

"Who has an owl deliver this early in the morning?" Hermione said, walking down the stairs.

"It's my mother." Was all Draco had to say before the sleepy look of just being woken up changed to one of shock.

"Oh-"She began.

"Don't worry, she won't know. Dumbledore said we could tell them personally." Draco said, glancing down at the letter in his hands, before tearing open the wax seal with the Malfoy Crest.

Gently he pulled the letter out of its protective envelope to read his mothers' fine handwriting.

_My darling Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I myself have been feeling a little under the weather, but it is to be expected with only being able to see your father every other day because of the ministry laws. I'm sure you've read all about how the distance apart can be almost unbearable. At least they allow me to visit him, for both of our sakes._

_Being a Veela will have its hardships, as you know first-hand while trying to find your mate, but I promise you son, in the end you will only ever know a better love. _

_How has your search been going son? I noticed that you found her last night, that's why I'm sending this letter. Who is she? Please respect her, I know how you struggle with your Veela side, but give in. It's good for you. _

_Remember to not wait long before the bonding, I can feel you getting weaker every day, and I know that much longer you won't be able to control yourself, especially if you know who it is._

_I love you darling, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your mother._

Draco looked up to find Hermione in the small kitchen, making some tea. Her body was perched on the countertop, her legs dangling off as she looked out the window, watching the morning sun rise.

"She says she can feel that I found you." Draco stated, walking into the kitchen.

Hermione's head snapped over to meet his eyes as he rested his body in a chair at the table.

"I think we should go tell our parents tonight. We can miss classes, don't give me that Granger" Draco started. In his head she was Hermione, but he couldn't say that to her. "I know that you are two weeks ahead in all of your classes."

Hermione huffed but didn't respond.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for the day. I'll meet with Dumbledore to discuss our leaving the school grounds. You may want to owl your parents and inform them that we'll be arrive at six tonight. I'll meet you in the entrance hall after dinner." As Draco started walking away, he heard a quiet sob.

Turning slowly, he saw Hermione pull her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

"What is it?" He asked, walking to her.

"They don't know Draco, they don't know!" She sobbed into her arms.

Draco was momentarily shocked by the use of her first name before moving so he was standing in front of her.

She dropped her legs and Draco pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried her head into his shoulder and neck.

"They don't know what?" He asked.

"They don't know me, Draco. I-I" She wailed into his shoulders.

"What?" he asked again.

Pulling away, she looked into his grey eyes.

"Me, they don't know me."

* * *

**WOAH! why don't Hermiones parents know her? What do you think happened after Draco left the Grangers? and where is Lucius?**

**anyway, thanks again for reading, i hoped you enjoyed!**

**let me know what you think, be it good or bad! **

**the more reviews i get, makes me write fast so type something in that little box below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back readers! thank you again for everyone who has read this and great thanks to all those who have review it!**

**I received a review saying my chapters were short, so I tried to lengthen this one up a bit, hopefully all my future chapters will be around this amount!**

**Anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

Draco pulled back slightly, looking at the girl who was now sobbing uncontrollably into his wrinkled shirt from yesterday.

"Don't know you? What do you mean Granger?" Draco asked quizzically as her sobbing faded, only little to begin another round after he asked.

It hurt to know his mate was in such a distressed state and with no answers from her, he began rubbing her back soothingly in small circles.

The minutes ticked by as Hermione Granger sat on the kitchen counter top, holding a tight grip on Draco Malfoys shirt.

As her sobs settled down once again, and her breathing relaxed, her grip on him faded as she sat up straight once again.

"Will you answer me now?" Draco asked he quietly, moving his hands to her sides.

His touch brought a sense of comfort and warmth, making her feel wrapped up in a thick blanket.

"They don't know me." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "They wouldn't recognize me because they were hit with a memory charm. After- after you left that day, I left for the Weasleys, like i do every summer. When I came back, I could feel the magic a-as I walked up the steps. Arthur uh- Mr. Weasley was with me at the time. wanted to make sure I got home alright."

Hermione stopped and took a glance at Draco. He was intently listening, when he notice her stop, he nodded for her to continue.

"Arthur, he sent a patronus to the order members when he felt the magic. When a couple members arrived, we went inside. everything seemed fine. nothing was broken o-or anything, but they checked everywhere. When we tried to get into my parents bedroom, the door was locked."

Hermione seemed to not want to continue with her story as she started fiddling with her fingernails.

"Hermione, why was the door locked?" Draco asked, trying to get on with the story.

He had only meet the Granger family once, but it happened to be one of the main reasons he had switched sides. He was taught growing up that muggles were disgusting, and deserved no respect, but sitting at the Granger family table, eating a meal that wasn't prepared by a scrawny house elf, Draco realized that he was wrong. Although it took months for him to understand his change of heart, when he finally did it was life changing.

After going home for the holidays in sixth year, The Dar- Voldemort, Draco corrected himself in his mind. After _Voldemort_ asked him how his mission was going, to which Draco explained how he was attempting to accomplish to the dismissal of Dumbledore, Draco knew his decision was made.

Returning back to school at the beginning of the term, Draco entrusted Dumbledore on everything and anything he could about Voldemort, including the location of the horocruxes.

Hermione glanced up at Draco, locking into his grey eyes.

"The do-door was locked because he locked them in there. He was trying to leave a sign. Kingsley blasted the door open, an-and my mother. Oh- she" Hermione started to sob again. Draco wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs, trying to gently coax her into finishing her story.

"She- he had her bound, to the bed. An-and her nightgown that she wore to bed was ripped. Da-Dad he wa-was on the floor, stunned. Mom, she was crying but he placed a silence charm on her. When- when the door opened. He cast the charm before apperating away. Th-they've been in St. Mungos since. It was a dark magic memory charm, no one knows what he used. It-its been over a year, and whenever I visit them, they dont even remember me. If- If I had only been there, N-none of t-this wo-would have happened."

Hermione flew her face back into Dracos chest, clutching onto his shirt tight as she cried her tears.

Draco was broken. His mate- his lovely Hermione, her parents weren't even well enough to remember her. It it seems they never would, unless a cure was found, or whoever had done it reversed the affects themselves. who had done it?

Draco asked Hermione this very question, curious as to who hurt his mates family. Though they weren't mates at the time, it was still causing her such terrible heartbreak.

"Marcus Flint. H-he was the one that tried to rape my mum." Hermione replied, in between her hiccups that had recently started.

Draco growled deep in his throat, his chest rumbled in distaste at the boy he once knew.

Marcus Flint had graduated two years prior and joined the Death Eaters soon after. The boy had a nasty habit of wanted to conquer women, as he often times brought back participants to Malfoy Manor when he was living there along with the other Death Eaters.

Draco has assumed that Flint would never level himself down to a muggle, not that its a bad thing, he corrected himself. Flint always had a nasty sense of humor, taking a particular liking to Dracos dear Aunt Bellatrix. Although Aunt Bella didn't like any of the Flints at all, something to with his good for nothing father. Must run in the family thought Draco snidely.

Flint, what ever happened to him. Draco questioned himself. He vaguely remembered Flint hiding in the dungeons, along with the other Slytherins on the day of the final battle. shaking his head, he looked down at the broken girl in his arms.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione," Draco started quietly, her head snapped up at the softness of his voice. "I would like to visit your parents with you, if that's alright?"

Hermione nodded before pushing Draco away from her as she hopped off the counter.

"Be ready in an hour, I'll meet you down here, and make sure to dress warmly." Draco reminded her, as she slipped silently into her bedroom.

* * *

As they walked to Dumbledores office, Hermione kept glancing at the boy, no man, walking beside her.

She had never realized just how attractive Draco Malfoy truly was. His light blonde tresses and stormy gray eyes, sucking her attention to them. But despite all of those things, his figure was what has changes the most.

His body was lean and muscular, he appeared taller than most of the male students at Hogwarts, and she assumed in the wizarding world. Quidditch must have done him well, Hermione thought to herself.

As they neared the headmasters office, Hermione felt her nerves bouncing off the walls around her.

After they whispered the password to the gargoyle, Hermione and Draco climbed up the moving staircase and knocked on the headmasters door.

"You may enter" replied a voice from within.

The door opened, creaking on its hinges.

"Ah, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" The elder man behind the desk asked.

"Sir, Hermione and myself were wondering if you could allow us to leave the school ground today. Both of us are well prepared to miss classes and figured it would be best to tell our parents of the situation"- at this Draco shot a quick look at Hermione, who was blushing, before continuing." in private, and in person."

"Yes of course, and where will your destination be?" The elder wizard questioned, his eyes flashing back and forth between the students.

"We would like to visit my parents Professor Dumbledore." Hermione stated, speaking up for the first time.

"Very well, have a safe trip to St. Mungos. Just be sure to be back in the heads commons by curfew" The wizard said, standing up and ushering his students by the fireplace. "Things happen in these corridors at night Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and I think it best you not be caught up in them." Dumbledore continued as he walked back to his desk and grabbing a piece of candy.

"Have a pleasant trip." Dumbledore said, as he retreated to the door.

When the door closed, Draco turned and looked at Hermione to which she just shrugged.

Grabbing a handful of the dark ash powder, Hermione threw a little bit into the fire, causing the flames to turn a brilliant green. She slowly stepped into the fire, turned around before giving Draco a small smile. As the powder fell from her hand she cried out "St. Mungos Lobby" and she wizzed away.

Draco shook his head, ridding it of the inner Veela in him calling.

Ever since he kissed Hermione, all he wanted was to claim her. To push her up against any surface and love her, but obviously that aspect of his Veela needed to wait. Being there and caring for her, being a shoulder to cry on was apart of the job as a Veela, but it tended to happen after the mating process.

Another shake of his head, and thoughts of his parents doing things he'd rather not mention, allowed Dracos prominent tent in his pants to fall back. Giving him the ability to follow Hermione through the Floo Network and into the lobby at St. Mungos.

* * *

Hermione stumbled through the Floo before landing unsteadily on her feet in the hospital. she quickly gathered her bearings and stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Malfoy.

The light blue and creme colored lobby was relaxing, but the fidgeting girl to the left of the fireplace wasn't. Her fingers were knotted in front of her body, twisting and turning. Her bottom lip was tucked between the teeth on the inside of her mouth and her eyes were darting around frantically until they landed on Draco as he walked gracefully out of the high fireplace.

"Are we all set?" The man questioned her.

"uh-yeah, this way" Hermione responded, turning on her heel and walking towards the elevators.

The doors gave a loud ding before the two stepped in, the doors opening. Hermione pressed the button labeled with a four, before stepping back, watching the doors close once again.

The lift rose higher into the building, and the nervousness of Hermione rose. Draco could feel the tension radiating off of her, and a quick glance at her conformed that she was biting harder on the rosy bottom lip. The doors dinged as the elevator came to a stop. The wide doors opened up into the ward, and the two stepped into the white hallway.

Draco and Hermione started walking down the hallway. They passed the nurses station, where 2 nurses sat gossiping with cups of coffee. They passed a doctor walking a man in a wheelchair down the hallway, and finally they arrived at the big wooden door.

Draco glanced at Hermione, giving her a small smile. She returned it before slipping her smaller hand into his much larger. Draco felt his inner Veela purr before the door opened, greeting him with the couple he had met, only a year ago.

* * *

**This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, I wasn't sure where i wanted to go with it, or this story in general so if you have any suggestions or questions let me know. **

**Please take the time to drop a review in the box down there! I appreciate each and every one. also, reviews help me write faster!**

**anyway, thanks again lovelies! **

**-rachylynxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter! **

**As always, anything you recognize belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling.**

**The plot is mine though! (:**

**oh and read the A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

The room that held the Granger's wasn't very big, by Draco standards at least.

The brown room held two beds, separated by a single bedside table between them. A smaller, round table sat in the far corner, away from the door with two chairs. By the large window, a rocking chair sat occupied.

"Jean?" Hermione asked, stepping further into the room.

The person in the chair turned, and answered. "Yes, oh Mel, It's been such a long time since you've visited. I was thinking you had forgotten about me and left me with that god awful man!"

Jean stood up and made her way towards her daughter. "How are you little sister?" the women asked, pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you doing?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Just fine, just fine. The man though, oh he gets on my nerves." The older women stated, throwing her hands in the air. "I cannot wait until they allow me to leave, he is horrible. At night, HE SNORES! I mean, I can even stand when buds snores, let alone a man I don't even know!" Exhausted with her outburst, Jean shuffled over to the bed and sat down.

"And who is this Mel?"

Glancing quickly at Draco, Hermione replied. "This is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms.-" Draco said holding out his hand.

"Willow. Honestly, you don't even know your own girlfriend last name! Mel, maybe you shouldn't be with this dirt."

Hermione giggled behind her hand, laughing at Draco scrunched up face.

"Jean, Draco was just being a gentleman, weren't you?" she asked, a bright smile lighting up her face. Draco could all but smile back and nod.

"Well, any who. That man is gone for now, the nurses have taken him for his walk and meeting with the doctor. I don't know why I can't just switch rooms, but they don't allow it. Saying we were in the same accident. He's probably the one who ran his beater truck into my brand new Volvo. My baby! I've only had it for 3 weeks before it was ruined!" Jean sobbed, pulling her arms around her legs; much like Hermione had done this morning.

"Why do you call him man, he has a name.." Hermione started.

"Henry Granger. And I doubt he's even a man. All he does is whine and complain about how he's stuck here and his parents won't pull him out. Just the other day he complained because they brought him green Jello, not red. Honestly." Jean huffed.

"Miss Willow, time for you walk and afternoon activities." A nurse came in, glancing at the chart in her hands.

"Can my sister and her…boyfriend come along? I'm sure they don't want to spend time with _him." _Jean started.

"Be nice and yes, but when you go to your meeting with Doctor Flan, they can't." The nurse said, smiling back at Jean.

The lady frowned before climbing out of bed. "We'll just get started on our walk early!" Grabbing Hermione and Draco by the arms, Jean pulled the students into the hallway.

Releasing Draco's arm, Jean skipped forward with Hermione still attached as Draco feel back to walk behind them.

The group made their way into the little courtyard that the hospital had. There was trees, flowers and bushes scattered across the grounds as well as sculptures and a miniature pond where you could feed ducks.

Jean settled herself onto a bench overlooking the pond. Patting the seat beside her, insisting her visitor sit down with her.

Draco noticed that the women wanted to be left alone with Hermione, wandered over to where a young child was feeding the ducks with a nurse.

"Where did you meet him Mel?" Jean asked, eyeing Draco from across the pond.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson color, splashed a crossed her cheeks.

"School," was the mumble that Jean heard.

Jean furrowed her brow. "School? But, I thought that you were still at that special school?"

Hermione glanced up at her confused. She knew her mother thought she was her Aunt Melanie, but she never knew anything about her.

Melanie Willow passed away at the young age of nineteen. Hermione's own mother was about six years older than Mel, as Jean always called her, and never spoke about her own sister, unless it was in passing.

Hermione remembered being a little girl, learning her family tree in school, coming across the name.

_"Mummy, it says Melanie Marie Willow, is that my auntie?" Little Hermione asked._

_"Yes dear, she was my little sister." Jean answered her little angel of ten years._

_"Why don't I know her? I know Uncle Mark and he's Daddy's brother." The small child asked._

_"Because Aunt Mel passed away, you remember what that is right bunny?"_

_"Like Gram?" The girl asked, tilting her head._

_"Yes, like Gram. They're both in heaven now, watching over you every day." Jean gave Hermione a teary smile, before turning away. "Now, who was Daddy's mummy bunny?"_

"Mel?" Jean asked, snapping Hermione out of her memory.

"Yes, sorry. What did you say?" She questioned, trying to remember.

"Doyou still go there? To Hogwash?" Jean asked, grasping the hand of Hermione's.

At this Hermione was shocked. Her aunt was magical? Why hadn't they told her?

"You mean Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

"that's it, I knew it was Hog-something." Jean smiled.

"Ye-yes. I do. I didn't think you would remember." She gave her mother a small smile.

"Of course I remember. Mum and Da wouldn't stop talking about it. We were all so happy when you got that letter! Oh my, what year are you now?" Jean asked, her smiling lighting up her face.

"Uh-" Hermione started.

"Jean, time to go inside, today were working with clay building and sculpting." A nurse came over, smiling at the pair.

"Oh yes! I love clay! Mel, do you remember the clay pottery I made for Da for his birthday present two years ago?" Jean looked expectantly at Hermione as she stood up, smiling down at the girl.

"Yes, it was for his, uh- his change jar right?" Hermione recalled, pulling the memory forward.

"I knew it, it still sits on his desk in his study right? 'for every piece in the jar, is a kiss from me, I'm never too far' I just love that!" Jean smiled, as she recited the saying carved into the pottery.

Hermione just smiled back at her mother as she nodded. It was odd for her to see the women who raised her so carefree and young. Since Hermione was a little girl, her mother always appeared to be wise in her years, maybe there was something in her life that had change the women in front of Hermione into the one she grew up with.

Draco appeared beside Hermione as they reached the building to go back inside.

"I heard everything you know." Draco stated, as he held the door open for her to pass through.

She shot him a look of confusion.

He pointed to himself before leaning forward and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Veela hearing and all."

A quick breath-taking smile, and he strutted down the hall behind her mother who was babbling to the nurse about the news.

Hermione walked briskly to catch back up with the group.

* * *

"Hello everyone, today we will be working with clay molding. I expect everyone to express themselves and bring their best to the table, afterwards we'll ALL" At this the man in the green healer clothes looked around, giving stares to those who wouldn't want to share, before continuing "share what it is."

Clumps of clay were passed around, and every one of the eight patients and the two visitors started on the work.

Hermione began working with the ball of clay. First she separated the large cold clay into four equal sized balls. Taking three of them and putting them to the side, Hermione started to shape and mold the the first part of her piece, humming quietly as not to disturb the others.

Draco sat next to her, glaring at the round grey ball, trying to figure out what to make of it. Hermione's humming filled his ears as his hands reached out to the clay. It was cold to the touch, and hard. Draco glanced around the room, settling his eyes on Hermione.

The beauty was moving her lips to a song that she was silently singing. Her hands moving as she worked the clay, shaping it into what she wanted. Draco wandered his eyes down her arms, and to her hands. They were petite, so small and delicate. Her fingernails were shaped nicely with little pieces of clay sticking to the the underside, he noticed, and were long enough that they could tare through skin, whether it be she were in danger or in the throws of passion. He hoped it would be the later.

Draco's reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it slowly away from the clay. Hermione turned and gave him a questioning look, but didn't pull her hand away as she watched him.

Flipping her hand over in his own so it was palm up, Draco traced the thin lines on her hands with his other. Carefully he lowered his head down, brushing a chaste his where her palm ended and her arm began. His pulled away slightly before nuzzling the pulse point with his nose, breathing in her freshly showered heavenly scent.

She smelt of honey, a scent he never associated with women he assumed they all wore some fruity perfume, but not Hermione. Not_ HIS_ Hermione, no, she smelt of sweet sweet honey and he knew he would never smell anything as delicious as her. He wanted to lick every part of her, to feel his scent on her, spreading over her and to mark her, showing every other male that she was his, and his alone.

"Dra-" Hermione started. Draco snapped his eyes open to meet her. She wore a confused look with her eyebrows pulled down into a 'v' shape and her mouth hanging slightly open, he full pink lips begging to be touched. Draco pulled his head back but held firmly onto her hand, and pulled on it softly. She followed his pull and scooted closer to him on the work bench.

Draco's free hand found its was to her neck, nestling his fingers in the thick brown locks on her large hands spread, he slowly rubbed his thumb across her lips before leaning closer to her face. Unknowingly, Hermione bent her head up and leaned in further. Draco's pressed his lips against hers slowly, allowing all the passion he felt inside of him flow into her through their slightly parted lips.

Draco hesitantly, as not to scare her, slide his tongue across her lips to taste her. She opened her mouth wider before turning her head slightly to the side, silently giving him permission. Gladly taking the opening, Draco pressed into her mouth, feeling and searching the inside of her warmth. Her tongue carefully started battling against his.

"Hermione?" A deep voice said, startling both teenagers that they jumped apart. Hermione and Draco both turned their heads towards where the voice had spoken.

Standing in the door to the activity area was a healer who looked to be in his mid-fifties, wearing a pair of black dress pants with a blue button down shirt and black tie. Next to him stood a very shocked Henry Granger.

"Dad." Hermione whispered.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, don't you just love them! (:**

**Anyway, I know some people are reviewing and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who has taken the time to do so, I absolutly love getting reviews and they make my day and what keep me writing.**

** I'm just wondering if you could help a writer out, tell me what you like, what you didn't. Questions are welcome and I encourage you to ask me! **

**As far as this story goes, I took some time thought out where I would like it to go, special thanks to those who had suggestions, I'm not sure how long it will be exactly but I'm thinking about 30 chapters. **

**anyway, thanks again to everyone who had read, who has Favorited, and to all those who reviewed! **

**love you lots! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to all who are reading this!**

**Anything you recognize belongs to the lovely JKR!**

* * *

"Ms. Granger, would you please follow me?" Healer Flan said from the doorway of the activity area.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said, standing up. Draco stood with her, never letting go of her hand as she lead them to the door.

"NO!" A scream echo through the area.

Draco turned abruptly, searching for the threat.

He located Jean standing from her place near the window.

"No, she will not go with you. My sisters name is Melanie Willow not Granger. Why don't you understand this?" Jean said, shaking her finger at the Healer as she neared them. "My sister isnt related to this git! Please doctor, I've explained this all to you before, don't you remember."

A nurse came up and tried coaxing Jean back to her seat, but Jean was fighting her so she called another nurse for assistance.

"Jean-" Henry whispered. Draco turned to glance at him and saw the look of confusion but also depression resting across his face.

"Come along, well talk in my office." Healer Flan interrupted.

The nurses had stunned Jean temporarily, and were moving her back into her room.

Hermione gave her mother a sad look before following behind the healer, leading Draco away with her. Henry following shortly behind the pair. When they reached the office, the healer turned around and gave Draco a pointed look, and simple nod at the chair before opening his door and walking in.

"I'll just wait here, you go on in." Draco said, dropping her hand.

Hermione gave him a small smile before entering the office, and closing the door as Henry was already inside.

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the pale green chair situated outside the Healers door. It had been almost an hour since his mate had left him to enter the room with two males. He understood that her father was one of them, so that lessened the blow but the other was still an unfamiliar man, and that left him extremely flustered.

The door creaked open and Henry Granger walked out with Hermione following him.

Draco stood up and walked towards his mate, putting his arm around her waist and facing Henry.

"Mr. Granger, nice to see you again." Draco stated, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, correct?" Henry asked, glancing towards Hermione as he wrapped his hand around Draco's, giving it two small pumps and dropping it again.

"Yes Dad." Hermione groaned. Draco looked at her closely, confused as to why she was embarrassed.

Henry chuckled slightly under his breath.

"We'll lets get going then." Henry smiled at the pair as he lead them down the hallway, once they reached the end he turned to face them once again. "Uh- I'm not really sure how to get back to my room now, help me out dear?"

Hermione giggled and pointed to the left, "last door on the left. We'll meet you by the staircase." To which she pointed to the right.

"Alright bunny." Henry smiled at her, before making his way down the hallway. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him down towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry that it took so long-" Hermione started. Draco cut her off before she could finish.

"It's alright, how are you?" He asked. Her being always would come first to him.

"I'm ok, tired. My head is throbbing-" At this Draco reached his hands up and rubbed her temples, eliciting a small moan from her parted lips."Thank you." she whispered.

Hearing her moan, sent a shock straight to his groin. Leaning forward, placing his lips on her temple, he gently kissed it and whispered "You're welcome." before pulling his head back, continuing to massage her temples.

A few minutes passed before Hermione remember something. "I'm taking my dad home. He's getting released, I volunteered to help settle him in, i guess- well you can just head back to Hogwarts if you'd like. It will be pretty boring and-"

"I'd love to help you." Draco cut her off.

"Are you sure?" She questioned him.

"Absolutely" he responded.

"Alright," She started, looking at him before quickly averting her eyes further down the hall, "by the way he knows."

"Knows what?" Draco asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

"About you being Veela. He asked why you were here and I explained, are you mad?" Hermione asked, not making any eye contact with him.

Draco took a step back. Was he angry? A little he answered to himself. If Henry did approve of him being with his daughter then the mating might not happen, and if it didn't happen he would die. He doubted Hermione would allow him to die, but if her father wished for her to not bonded to him for life he thought she would agree with her father.

"How- uh- how did he react?" Draco asked, staring at her intently. This was a make or break incident.

"He doesn't really understand. In the Muggle world there isn't anything like Veela. I gave him a basic understanding. I explained that you are a magical creature that needs their soul mate to live. I mentioned that I was that to you, and that there was no way you could possibly hurt me. There's enough information that he doesn't really need to ask questions but that he understands the situation. I hadn't gotten around to telling him about the wedding or mating yet, I figured we could possible keep him out of the loop for a bit?" She looked up questioning him with her round chocolate colored eyes.

He fell for the puppy eyes in an instant and nodded his head.

"Are we all set to go then? I'm starved." Henry Granger said, appearing at their side.

Hermione nodded and lead them away, down the stairs through the lobby and out the front door, into the Muggle world. She did a quick glance and walked them to an alleyway where she proceeded in grabbing her fathers arm.

"We'll apperate from here, alright?" She said. "the foyer should do."

Draco nodded before she apperated away, her father on her arm.

He waited a moment before he too appeared in the foyer of the Granger household with a loud crack.

The house looked the same to him, although a little dusty but the same.

He walked towards were the rustling noise was coming from, in the kitchen.

Hermione was raised up on her tip toes, rummaging through a cabinet It appeared as those she was trying to find something edible to eat, but as Draco looked in there appeared to be only cans of chicken and beef broth, nothing of substance.

Draco leaned up against the counter and waited for her to notice him. She could probably feel the stare he drilling into her backside, although he couldn't help but look at her tight bum.

She turned her head and sent him a glare before turning to look back in the cabinet.

He only smirked in response and sent his stare back towards her backside.

"Ah ha!" Hermione turned, grinning at him.

"Find something?" He asked, a smirk still upon his face.

"Yes, a can of green beans! I'm positive I can make something with this!"

"Like what bunny? Green beans?" Henry came into the kitchen laughing.

"Fine, well order take out. Is Chinese food alright with you both?" She asked, a pout on her full pink lips.

* * *

The three found themselves seated in the living room, empty boxes of take out on the coffee table while they lounged across the couch or chairs.

Hermione and her father made ideal talk, mainly about school and what was happening in the world, both Muggle and wizarding.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione once again broke it.

"Daddy, there was something that I hadn't told you that I think you should know." She said, glancing at her hands which resided in her lap.

"Yes bunny?" He questioned. Draco was watching Hermione intently, was she about to tell him what he thought she was.

"I- uh, with the whole Draco being a Veela thing-" Hermione started, looking towards Draco for help. He was at a lost for words.

What was she expecting him to say? Draco just shrugged his shoulders at her, indicating that he didn't know what to say.

"You can tell me anything Hermione, you know that." Henry said, leaning forward on his chair, clearly trying to encourage her to speak.

"Well- you see- there's more to just being Draco's soul-mate for him to live. I- We-" She glanced at Draco once again.

Draco let out a sigh before he continued for her.

"What Hermione is trying to say is that we need to marry before my 18th birthday, if that doesn't happen, I will die."

Henry just leaned back, clearly thinking over what he was just told

After a few minutes, Hermione decided to speak again.

"Please Daddy, say something." She pleaded.

"I just- I don't know what to say. My little girl has to be married." Henry said, leaning forward once again and dropping his head into his hands.

"I know its shocking, but I've come to accept these terms if it means Draco lives. He has been nothing but kind and caring and I believe that we will have a great future together eventually."

It made his heart swell at her sticking up for him until she said the last part.

Eventually.

That hurt.

"Bunny, is there anyway to wait?" Henry asked, looking up between the two. Although he had asked the question to Hermione, Draco knew it was directed at him as well.

Draco shook his head before responding. "I understand your dilema Mr. Granger-" He was cut off at this point.

"It's Henry, you're to be my son-in-law soon enough i suppose." Henry stated.

"Henry, I understand. We could continue on without the wedding, it's just- how do I say this-" He sat thinking for a moment. "I don't want Hermione to be considered anything other than pure. In order for me to survive, well- It's called a mating-"_  
_

Henry cut him off abruptly, "Alright, I got it. I agree with you Draco, thank you for your- concern about the matter."

Draco stole a quick glance at Hermione, she was looking at the hands that were twisting in her lap, while her face was covered in a blush.

"I think maybe I'll go take a nap." Henry said standing up and making his way to the stair case. "Hermione, your room is always available shall either of you need a quick rest as well." At that, the man made his way up the stairs, closing the door to the spare room quietly.

"I'm sorry." Draco and Hermione both started.

At that Hermione giggled and Draco chuckled, the noise surprising the other that it created another fit of laughs for the pair.

Draco settled himself on the couch next to Hermione, laying his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked up towards him.

"Granger"

"The healer said that our kiss must have lead to overriding my fathers memory. A strong emotion was possibly coursing through his body causing the power of the memory charm to lift."

"Hm." Was all Draco said. It made since he supposed, although that didn't explain what had happened to Jean. Why hadn't she gotten her memory back. She had obviously seen what they were doing, and yet she still believed Hermione to be her sister.

Draco wished he could have heard what the healers thoughts were on the matter, but even his Veela hearing couldn't penetrate a silencing charm.

"He- the healer thinks that there might not be any hope from mom. That she may be stuck in her younger self forever." Draco glanced down at Hermione, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Moving her slightly, Draco wiped the tear away. She looked up at him and all he could see was the hurt in her eyes.

"It will be alright Hermione, we'll get through this."

"I know, I just- I always wanted my mother at my wedding and to help me plan. An- and now she may never even remember me." Hermione said, her body starting to shake with sobs.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly he rocked her slightly, not caring about her tears soaking through his shirt as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He knew he had to find away to get Jean her memory back before Hermione and him could marry, and he knew the perfect person to ask about dark magic.

Draco couldn't wait to see his father now.

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who review this, your words are what keep me writing!**

**Please don't be afraid to ask any questions or voice your opinion about anything. **

**Thanks again lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So happy for all the people following this story, it thrills me that so many of you love it! just wish I could get a few more reviews but hey, at least I know people are wanting more!**

**Last chapter was more of Dracos POV, this one is Hermiones, let me know what you think!**

**Like always, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione awoke feeling warm. Not overly hot, but warm and safe. Peeping her eyes open, she glanced around the room.

She was in her parents sitting room, laying on Draco Malfoy.

Wait WHAT?!

The days events came flooding back to her, from waking up and crying into Malfoys shirt in the heads dorm until falling asleep, crying into Malfoys shirt once again about her own mother.

It felt like there were no more tears left in her.

Hermione went to stand, gently pushing herself up, only to be abruptly pulled back down smashing into Malfoys chest.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she liked the comfort he had to offer, and that he enjoyed holding her to him. Hermione may have been many things, but honesty within herself, well she could just cross that off her list.

"Shh-" A groggy voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione whipped her head toward the noise.

"what?" she question a very sleepy looking Malfoy.

"I said shh. You think to loud, go back to sleep." He responded, his tired grey eyes boring into her own brown.

"I feel like all I've done is sleep, I'm no longer tired." She said, in her no nonsense tone. "Please let me up."

Draco looked at his chest, where she was trying to lift herself.

"No," was all he said.

"Why-Malfoy!" She squealed when he picked them up, hoisting her over his shoulder in the process.

"Shh!" Malfoy said as he started walking them toward the staircase. "You're father is asleep and you don't want to wake him."

Opening the door to her room, Draco placed her gently down on the bed.

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

"What?" Draco questioned, crossing his arms also.

"I don't like being man handled" She stated, shooting him a glare.

"I was trying to help. I'm sorry that I thought after such a long day you've had that you would appreciate being carried upstairs!" Draco growled.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" He snapped.

Pulling her head back slightly Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry Gra-Hermione. Its just that my Veela feels such a need to protect you. Not that I don't" He stated quickly. "It's just that sometimes-well we fight. A lot."

"Who's we?" Hermione questioned him, secretly glad that you said her first name instead of her last.

"My Veela and myself." Draco stated simply.

"That- that doesn't make since Malf-Draco." Hermione corrected herself."Your Veela isn't suppose to be different from you, you're suppose to be one in the same. The book didn't say anything about arguing with each other."

Hermione stood up and started pacing across the floor in the small room as she mumbled to herself.

"Hermione- Hermione!" Draco yelled, grasping her arms to stop her. "You wouldn't know because it's not in any of the books."

"How do you know? It is normal, is there something wrong?" She felt the concern in her voice.

Draco laughed deeply, his chest rumbling. "No Hermione. There's nothing wrong with me." He responded, laughter in his voice.

"Then why?" Hermione questioned, drawing her eyebrows together.

"It's natural. It's so I can control him. Without me, Veela would have already marked you. After we are bonded, Veela will slowly become me and me him, until the transformation is complete then we will be one in the same." He responded.

Still confused about why her precious books didn't hold that kind of information, she asked."But why isn't it-"

Draco cut her off, "In the books?" She nodded.

"Its only for future Veela's to read. Passed down from parents to children through generations. I can give you any information you want to know, I've read the book since I was a third year." Draco said, sitting on her bed resting his back against the pillows and folding his arms placing them behind his head.

"Oh- let me think about it then." Hermione flushed. She knew exactly what she had wanted to ask, but was to embarrassed, the mating aspect of Veelas' was not covered in the books.

Draco laughed once more before talking, "I'm assuming by the redness on your face you know exactly what you'd like to ask, go ahead."

He smiled at her, his fantastic smile that had all the girls at school fanning themselves over him since fourth year. Even women out in Diagon Alley had openly watched him.

"I'd rather not talk about _that_ right now." Hermione said. She could feel the blush going down her neck and beginning to cover her chest.

Sitting down on the other end of the bed, Hermione folded her knees under her and placed her hands in her lap.

Draco chuckled again, but didn't say anything.

"What-" Hermione cleared her throat, "What changed on your body, with the first transformation. I know the basics, high muscle mass, better senses and such, but whats it like. How far away can you hear?"

Draco grinned and said, I can hear the older neighbor three doors down banging on her floor with a cane because one of her five, no seven" He corrected himself. "Cats is hiding under her bed."

Hermione started laughing, "Ms. Harris has always been a cat lady."

They shared a few laughs before Draco started talking again. "It's not just my muscles that have gotten bigger, I don't mean that, although that did too" Draco grinned at Hermione's wide eyes.

"DRACO!" Hermione smiled as she yelled at him.

Draco laughed before continuing, "My bones became stronger, more durable. I also got wings." He whispered that last part, Hermione only assumed because he didn't want to frighten her.

"Wings?" She asked.

"Yeah, they only came out once, it was when I was going through my transformation. Their a form of protection, if anyone were to try to hurt me or you, well we'd get wrapped in them and basically nothing can get through it. My book explained that even unforgivable's can't brake through them."

Hermione smiled to herself, the way he talked about them was just like normal Draco Malfoy, always having the best.

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked, a little worried that he wouldn't want to show her.

"Really?" He asked, he appeared to be taken by surprise, maybe he thought she really would be frightened by them!

"Of course, I don't want danger to happen and be more scared because I have big wings wrapped around me" She joked, but the look on his face stopped her.

"You being in danger is not a joking matter!" Draco growled!

"I know, I was simply saying it hypothetically!" Hermione said, scooting over towards him.

"Alright." Draco said, standing up from the bed slowly. He turned to face her and Hermione watched his face scrunch up as if in pain.

"Draco, if it hurts to do it don't" She tried to stop him, she may not have liked him but in the past few months Hermione came to care for her fellow Head boy, and since that dinner with her parents over a year ago, she saw him in a different light.

Hermione knew he wasn't the same stuck up, snobby boy he was in their earlier years at Hogwarts. He had changed, no he hadn't changed, he had grown. Draco Malfoy had because a man, and honest and loyal, good man.

Hermione noticed that Draco had ignored her and not two seconds later, large grey wings sprouted from his back. Ripping the shirt of his toned body, giving Hermione the view of a very changed man.

He was no longer a scrawny boy, that she knew, but looking at his chiseled chest sent a shock through her. His muscles full and his shoulders broad, never in her life did Hermione think she would be admiring this view. Shifting her gaze from his chest, her eyes focused on his wings. The were long, not even fully extended in the small space of her room and she was sure that they could stretch another two feet making them an approximate ten feet long!

The wings stretched above his shoulders and went down to his knees in height. Stepping forward, Hermione reached out tentatively to stroke the feathers. Draco was watching her with steel grey eyes and nodded his head at her silent request. Moving just another foot forward and Hermione's fingers rubbed the softness of the wings.

Hermione heard a soft purr and glanced toward Draco, his eyes were closed and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Draco?" She asked softly, "Whats wrong?"

"It feels nice, I just want to wrap you up in them and hold you close." Draco said, relaxing his hands.

Hermione stepped close to him and stood on her tip toes. "You can" was all she said.

And Draco did, the wind from his wings moving around her ruffled papers that were now scattered about the room, but neither cared. Hermione leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of his soft wing against her, pulling her closer to him. Gently she lifted her arms and rested them around his neck. Standing upon her tip toes once again, Hermione gently pushed her lips against Draco's.

Another purr escaped his lips and slowly their kiss began to deepen, gently Draco laid her down on the bed. They kissed for awhile, the most they had done and when Draco's hand slowly crept up Hermione's shirt, she asked him to stop and he did.

"Draco?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Hermione?" Draco started, signing when she grumbled something about him being a smart ass. "Yes?" He questioned.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked quietly.

"The bonding, no it won't. At least from what I've read it shouldn't hurt in the least." He told her truthfully.

"Uh- not just that. The actual act of um sex." Hermione asked. She knew a blush filled her face and crept down her neck but she held her head strong, Draco Malfoy would NOT make fun of her for being inexperienced, would he?

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" Draco questioned her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it either. I'm not some fluezy tha-" Hermione was cut off by a quick kiss on her lips.

Draco purred and Hermione felt his wings tighten around her. "I'm glad your no fluezy, you're mine." He kissed her lips once more before settling into the silence that surrounded them.

Together they both drifted off to sleep, the warmth of Draco's large grey wings surrounding them in a protective way, making a cozy warm cocoon.

* * *

**please tell me what you think, the good, the bad the so-so. I felt that Hermione needed to get some facts about the veela side of Draco and I hope you like what I've written. **

**Drop a review in that little box down there, and if you have time check out a one-shot I wrote!**

**Thanks again for reading! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews, it blows my mind how much people are enjoying this story, keep up the reviews and favorites! **

**As always, JKR owns anything you recognize, because if I owned it, well Draco and Hermione would obviously be together! (:**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed, grumbling as the sunshine shone across her face.

She groaned as she stretched her arms above her head. Hermione sat up straight after a quick glance around and she realized that she wasn't in her dormitory, instead in her childhood room. Thinking back to the previous day, Hermione smiled. Her father was back, he remembered her and there was still hope for her mother.

Sliding out of bed, Hermione quickly changed her clothes and tried to tame her hair, after a pitiful attempt she huffed before pulling it into a tight bun on back of her head and proceeding to the kitchen.

At the base of the stairs Hermione stopped, the kitchen was right around the corner and she could hear her father and Draco talking.

"I want her to be happy, and I know this would do that." Draco stated.

"I know, Hermione is just- well she's an understanding person but from what I hear about this mate thing-" Henry started.

"I'd stop, She's listening to us at the bottom of the stairs." Draco said, effectively cutting her father off. He raised his voice slightly and spoke again, this time to her. "You can stop sneaking, I know your listening, come on in." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Hermione huffed slightly, mumbling about Veela hearing before turning the corner to the kitchen.

Her father and Draco both were seated at the table, each nursing a cup of tea.

"Good morning Daddy, Draco." Hermione said, dropping a kiss on her fathers forehead before walking to the stove to prepare her own cup of tea. As Draco and her father continued on with a different conversation, she couldn't help but smile. It pleased her immensely that they were getting along and it was something that she had always wanted in her life, a man who could and would get along with her father and Draco was doing that just fine.

Turning around, Hermione jumped up on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth as the males talked about sports. Glancing out the window she noticed the sunny day, a rare occurrence for mid October.

"Hermione-" A voiced called, snapping her attention back to the table.

"Yeah?" She asked, glancing between the two men.

"I think we should get going, don't you say?" Draco questioned.

"Huh- oh right, your mother." Hermione nodded, jumping off the counter.

"We don't have to just yet, we can wait a day or so if you would be more comfortable with that." He responded, standing up and walking towards her, setting his mug in the sink after rinsing it out.

"No, you're right, we best get going. Will we be staying at the manor?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "If you want, we could always get a room for the night too."

"We'll figure it out later." Turning her back to him, Hermione walked towards her father, giving him a hug. "I'm so happy to have you back, thank you for everything. I love you Daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too bunny, don't forget to write and I'll see you over holidays right?" Henry asked her, pulling his little girl closer.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, kissing her father on his cheek before stepping back.

After gathering up their belongings and saying goodbyes once again, Hermione and Draco walked out of the house and into the back garden, waving at her father through the window.

Draco pulled Hermione close to himself and with a kiss to her forehead, he apperated them to the home his family had been living in for centuries.

* * *

After passing through the steel gates the towering building came into view.

"Wow" Was all Hermione could manage to say.

Malfoy Manor was more than she could have ever imagined to to be. It was grand and had a sense of royalty feel to it, she supposed it was because in the wizarding world, the Malfoy family was royalty.

Draco just smiled down at her as he lead her towards the front door. Since it was Hermione's first time visiting here, she had to be admitted through the gates and now that she had, Draco would admit her to the wards so she could apperate directly into the manor itself. It was rare for anyone not baring the family name to do this, but since she was his mate it would be permitted.

As they arrived at the door, it open gracefully. Draco knew this would be something Hermione would adore, there were no house elves used as slaves. If they lived in the manor they were compensated for their work, treated fairly and even had their own private quarters, but this wasn't what Draco was excited for Hermione to learn. No, he was excited because his mothers maid, Ana had answered the door.

"DRACO!" The women screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Ana, lovely to see you as always." Draco responded, hugging her back as he chanced a look at his mate. Oh bugger, she did NOT look happy. His heart gave a jolt as he recognized jealousy upon her face, he grinned as he set Ana down.

"You're mother didn't inform me of your arrival. Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Ana, are you-" Ana looked from Hermione to Draco before he gave her a quick nod and smile. "his mate? Oh goodness! This is so exciting!" Ana rushed out.

"Hermione, meet Ana, my mothers personal maid. She's more of an assistant, mothers had her around since the war, she keeps mother sane." Draco said.

Hermione smiled, relieved that this wasn't one of Draco's flings, hanging around to get his attention. Holding out her hand to Ana, she wasn't expecting to be pulled into a quick hug from the woman.

Ana had straight blonde hair, reaching to her mid back. She wore a classic black and blue robes that brought out the colors in her eyes. She wasn't very tall but beat Hermione's five foot three inch height by about six inches.

After releasing Hermione from her grasp, Ana seemed to realize her lack of manners and directed them inside. If Hermione was amazed with the outside of Malfoy Manor, she was completely stunned with the inside. The high ceilings and grand staircase were made of the finest materials. Off to the left appeared to be a ballroom, with sparkling marble floors and high windows and multiple crystal light fixtures.

Glancing to the left Hermione found a dinning room, although she couldn't see the vast size of the table that resided in there, it appeared to be able to hold the Weasley family times five!

Draco chuckled at her stunned expression, pulling her along to find his mother. It appeared while she was admiring the view, Ana had a conversation with him and then disappeared.

As Draco lead her away from the entry way, Hermione watched at the elegance extended throughout the house and before she knew if they were stopped in front of a door which Hermione assumed lead to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco-" Hermione started, only to be cut off from a slight pressure on her lips from his. It was chaste but what she needed.

"It will be ok, mother will adore you. Don't worry." Knocking thrice on the door, Draco waited until he heard a soft "enter" before opening the wooden door.

Draco stepped in, pulling Hermione with him.

Narcissa sat on the beige sofa, a cup of tea on the table in front of her. Standing up, she walked over towards the pair. Hermione shifted so she hid slightly behind Draco.

She knew that Narcissa didn't necessarily hold the same views her husband once did, but she was still worried about what the women would do upon finding out that her sons mate was of muggleborn descent.

"Mother" Draco said, giving the woman who created his a slight hug.

"Oh darling, I've miss you so." Narcissa responded, wrapping her arms around her son.

"I know, Mother, I would like you to meet my mate, Hermione Granger." Draco said, stepping away from his mother and grasping Hermione's hand firmly in his own.

Narcissa gasp and stepped forward.

"Miss Granger, Its a pleasure. I know we've met before but never properly." The older woman said, reaching out a fragile hand towards the younger woman.

Hermione released Draco's hand and reached for his mothers. "It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled towards her future in law.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and more of a filler but it need to be here. Up next the wedding stuff!**

**Please review, tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. I also apologize for any mistakes, I do not have a beta so I do all the corrections on my own and they occasionally slip through the cracks.**

**Anyway, as always thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! sorry its been so long, in between going to school full time, working 45-50 hours a week and in the process of moving, my stories have been put on hold but I'm back for now, hope you enjoy!**

**As always, anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

* * *

Hermione glanced at the women who would be her future mother-in-law. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she knew now where Draco got his great looks.

"Ms. Granger, I know its probably been a tiring day for you. Draco will show you to your room if you'd like to rest for a bit before dinner." Narcissa asked.

"Please, call me Hermione, and that would be lovely. Thank you for having me in your beautiful home." Hermione smiled as the women.

"Of course Hermione, you are always welcome here. And please call me Narcissa. Draco, I had Ana make sure the room across the hall from yours is set up." She told her son. "I must be going, I wont return until dinner so please be sure Hermione doesn't need anything."

"And where will you be going mother?" Draco asked, standing up and offer his hand to Hermione. She grasped it tightly, pulling herself off the couch.

"To visit your father of course." Narcissa smiled at the pair, standing up as well.

"Oh, of course. Well be safe, give him my regards." Draco responded, quickly pulling Hermione out of the room.

He lead her down multiple halls. As they were walking down one particular hall, Hermione noticed multiple portraits lined the walls. The people in the portraits glared at her as they walked passed, turning up their noses at the pair.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?" He asked back.

"Are these..?" Hermione stopped at this point, noticing a particular portrait of a women who was smiling at the pair.

"Yes, these are my ancestors. Don't mind them, mother silenced all of them with a strong silencing charm. They wont be speaking for years. Hopefully by that time the sticking charms wear off." He answered her silent question.

"Oh,ok." Hermione responded, still looking at the women portrait.

"That is my grandmother." Draco smiled at the picture.

"She's very beautiful. I'm surprised that she isn't sneering at us like everyone else" Hermione said.

"She was very understanding, or so I hear. Mother said that when she came forth about being a Veela and that Father was her mate, that Grandfather was furious. He refused to take part in any of it, but Grandmother, she support them. Father apparently was infatuated with Mother before she even knew of her Veela heritage. Mother says that Grandmother helped them marry at the ministry, without Grandfathers support. I don't know if you know, but in pure-blood society it considered frowned upon if the grooms father is not there to give his blessing at the ceremony. It was a big scandal when it happened. As you know the Malfoy name is big in the wizarding world, and for Father, Mother and Grandmother to go behind Grandfathers back, well lets just say Father almost was burned off the family tree. Luckily, or unluckily for Grandfather I suppose he passed away. Some kind of muggle disease, cancan or something."

"Cancer" Hermione said." I never knew that about your family, thank you for telling me." Hermione smiled at the lady before following Draco, walking further down the hall. Draco stopped suddenly, and turned around facing her.

"May I kiss you Hermione. In front of all my ancestors. I want them to know that you are mine. You are NOT a mudblood but my mate, my future wife and my love." Draco said, leaning his head down so their noses almost touched.

Hermione took in a deep breath and watched his steely grey eyes. "Yes" She all but whispered before his lips were pressed against hers.

She allowed Draco to push her back slightly, letting her back hit the wall. The kiss turned heated quickly, Draco licked Hermiones bottom lip, silently asking for her to open her mouth. She answered his request and let his tongue explore her mouth. Hermione moaned and ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly causing a moan to ripple through his body.

Hermione felt the warmth on her stomach, Draco's hands rubbing cautiously from her stomach to her hips. He ran then up and down her sides, lightly running them over her ribs causing a shiver to go throughout her body.

Draco buried his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and tasting the skin. A purr escaped his lips, causing Hermione to giggle.

He looked up at her with a goofy grin before grabbing her hand and continuing to pull her down the hallway.

"Will you rest in my room?" Draco asked as he stopped at a large dark wooden door.

"With you?" Hermione bit her lip. Yeah, they had slept next to each other but she was slightly worried he might want to go further and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that next step.

Draco sensed her hesitation, "I promise not to do anything, I just want to hold you. Please, let me hold you Hermione." He pouted, pushing his lip out.

Hermione smiled at his face, giggling a little.

"I suppose as long as you don't try anything." She smiled at his grin.

* * *

Hermione awoke to Draco slowly planting little kisses down her neck. She rolled and turned into his chest, digging her face in. He laughed before shaking her shoulders.

"Hermione, time to wake up. Dinner will be soon." He said.

"hmmmm," Hermione moaned into his chest.

He laughed again, "What was that?"

"I said, I'm comfortable!" She said, sitting up.

Draco layed on the bed, on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"I'd say you can lay back down, but I'd rather not face the wrath of my mother alone." He grinned.

Hermione laughed before getting off the bed, Draco following her. He silently wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head upon her shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this Hermione. I really appreciate it." He smiled into her hair.

"I know, just know you own me now!" She said back, walking towards the door. "Now lets go face your mother again."

* * *

Dinner was somewhat silent. Narcissa asked how both their classes were going, what Hermione wanted to do with her future. She asked about Hermiones past, what it was like growing up as a muggle and such. Finally after dessert was served and they were once again seated in Narcissas private sitting area.

"Now, I would like to talk wedding things. I know muggle customs somewhat, having been to a few muggle weddings. I started a little book with a ton of ideas, I would like you two to look over together. I think that planning it together would help you become closer. Now I was thinking that if we buckle down then we can get the wedding done and planed by next week. I know its rather late but I will have to get security measures taken for your father Draco, and I also-" Narcissa was cut off by Draco.

"Mother, Hermione and I have decided to wait a few months." He said, grasping Hermiones hand in his own two.

"But" Narcissa looked back and forth between the two, " I don't understand, the bonding needs to be done soon. Draco, you know the potential of waiting to long. If you wait, your Veela may become angry and force you to take action."

"We know the consequences Mother. It's just- there has been to much bad blood. We were become friends before we found out that Hermione is my mate, and we would like to wait a few months." Draco stated firmly.

"I suppose." Narcissa said, a frown etched upon her face.

"Narcissa, we would still like your help planning the wedding." Hermione smiled at the women.

"Of course, I would love to! You two just let me know when the wedding shall be and we can start from there." She smiled at the couple.

"Well, if its ok with you Draco, I always wanted a wedding in December. I want snow on the ground and the colors to be a dark grey and white." Hermione said, turning to get her Veelas opinion.

Draco smiled at her, "that would be perfect, How about the 19th of December, that way we can go on a honeymoon and not miss any school?"

Hermiones face lite up at the prospect of not missing school but still being about to have an actual wedding and honeymoon.

"Then its all settled, December 19th!" Narcissa clapped, smiling at the happy couple.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, if anyone has any** **suggestions or questions just let me know! If there are any mistakes I apologize, I have no beta and it makes occasionally things slip through. If anyone wants to be a beta let me know.**

**Again thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really makes me happy that so many of you look forward to my writing.**

**As always, JKR owns everything you recognize.**

_**WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON**_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke slowly. Her mind drifting in and out of sleep, mainly because she was so warm.

Draco was wrapped around her body, like she was a teddy bear. His head was tucked carefully behind her neck, his lips pressing gently on the side. He had one are snuggled under her body, wrapping around her front pulling her closer to him. His other arm throw over top, helping in the process. He had one of his legs nestled between her own, his thigh reaching her women-hood.

Hermione blushed when she realized his hardness was also nestled somewhere else. Moving her backside closer, she squirmed a little to get more comfortable with her back against his chest. A low growl came from the man behind her and he subconsciously pulled her even closer. Hermione giggle slightly when he let out a content sign after breathing a deep breath.

Holding herself very still, Hermione waited until his breathing started to deepen, indicating he had fallen back into sleep. Slowly she moved her bum against his bulge. A low moan escaped him again, and after pausing momentarily she realized he was still sleeping.

Turning very slowly from withing his arms, she managed to make herself face him. His face was like that of a child, innocent and happy. Graced across his lips was a slight smile. He snuggled her back into himself a moment later, and Hermione found her face buried into his chest.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, and she knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to tempt the Veela in him, but Hermione desperately wanted to feel him. There was an attraction, so deep, like a tight rope pulling her under that made her reach out to him. Gently she rested her hand upon his chest. He slept without a shirt on so it wasn't difficult to feel the contours of his muscles. The ridges flexed under her gentle touch and when she lightly ran her nails over them he shivered. Pulling away quickly, she chanced a look at his face, he now had a pout gracing his lips.

She smiled and went back to slightly running her nails over his ribs and up. She came across his nipple, it was a little pink bud, much smaller than her own. Carefully she rubbed the pad of her finger over it, watching it grow slightly. She glanced back at his face, noticing his mouth open slightly, no longer frowning.

Hermione decided to step it up. Slowly she started kissing his sternum, as it was closer to her and started making her way around his chest, every so often making sure he wasn't awake. Carefully she came back across the little bud. Licking her lips slowly, she brought her mouth around it. She gave a tentative lick to the perk nipple cause Draco to let out a loud moan. She pulled back quickly.

"Don't stop now!" His voice whispered hoarsely.

Hermione blushed a bright shade of pink at being caught.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Since you started running your bum against my cock." he grinned.

An even brighter shade rushed across her face. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Draco opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"I am not going to stop you because you were obviously enjoying yourself"

"Wha-What? No I am not!" She felt the blush starting to crawl across her chest.

"Hermione, Hermione, come back here." Draco said, pulling her back into his arms that she was trying to escape. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you were enjoying it because I can smell your arousal from here. And let me tell you, you smell delicious!" He stated, swooping in to kiss her lips.

Hermione felt a moan escape into her mouth from Draco, and she felt it all the way down to her toes. They laid side by side kissing for a few minutes, Hermione running her fingers through his hair as Draco teased her by running his hands gently against her belly and side where her shirt met skin.

Pulling away gently, Draco looked deep into those chocolate eyes, his silver eyes begging for more. She gave him a silent nod and carefully he lifted her night shirt away from her skin.

She wore no bra to bed and she soon realized her whole naked torso was available to Draco's roaming eyes. She started to pull her hands back when he grasped her wrists lightly.

"Let me look at you please." He pleaded lightly.

All she could do was nod because of the look her was giving her.

Draco rolled her gently onto her back and started kissing her neck, nibbling gently on her collarbone before straddling her waist.

"You are so beautiful Hermione, like a goddess." He whispered.

Gently his fingers began making their way from her collarbone, down her sternum, gently rubbing across her ribs and resting across her flat abdomen.

"Someday love, our child will grow here inside of you." he lent down and kissed her lips softly before pulling back. "but for now you are all mine."

His fingers on his left hand slowly crawled back up her chest, before resting just below her right breast, his other hand resting at her side. Her breath hitched as he neared her breast and she felt herself aching for his touch. Sensing this, he slowly palmed the globe, squeezing it gently. Hermione arched her back, wanting more.

Carefully, Draco plucked at the dark pink nipple, bringing it to a peak. Hermione moaned and started to wither under his.

Leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he slowly moved to let his lips hover over the peak. A quick glance at his mate and he engulfed the nipple in his mouth, flicking the sensitive bud. Hermione arched her back further, pushing her breast further into his mouth. Draco moaned causing a gasp to escape Hermione.

Gently, Draco spread Hermione's short clad legs, resting his own boxer covered cock between her thighs. He rocked ever so carefully while sucking on the nipple. She gasped and grabbed the sheet between her fingers and palm. Switching to the other nipple, Draco continued his teasing upon it all while rocking his hard length against his mates hot heat.

Hermione tilted her head back, the feeling of Draco's body rocking against her was enough to set her on edge but the rocking of his _'cock' _against her wetness had her bucking off the bed.

Pulling off the nipple with a soft 'pop' Draco sat up and pulled Hermione's legs around his waist. He watched her large breasts bounce in time to his thrust against her, her head thrown back. Reaching down between them and keeping his hand on the outside of her shorts, Draco rubbed her pearl. The effect was instant, Hermione started thrusting back against his, her back arched high off the bed. Moans thrown out into the air as the two rubbed against eachother.

Keeping his one hand between their bodies, Draco used his other to reach towards her bouncing breast. Grasping a nipple tightly, he twisted it hard. A loud moan erupted through the air as Draco smelt Hermione's undoing. Grasping her hips tightly, he thrust against her radiating head and released his seed within two quick thrusts, dirtying his boxer shorts with the hot fluid.

* * *

After taking a much need shower, separate, Hermione and Draco met back up before heading down stairs for lunch. Neither had said anything about what had happened. Hermione hadn't because she was simply shocked that she could feel that kind of passion and Draco because he was embarrassed. Since he was 15, Draco had never released himself in his pants and to do it with his mate, Draco just shook his head. He needed better control next time.

Next time, he could not wait for next time. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long. Seeing Hermione's withering body under him was too much and as they walked down the hall, Draco could feel himself beginning to harden again. Adjusting himself with his free hand, as his others was in Hermione's he decided to break the silence.

"After lunch I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, but I shall be back before dinner. I expect Mother to entertain you, after all you shall be her daughter soon enough." He grinned at her.

"Where will you be going?" She asked curiously, not that she didn't like Narcissa but she just wasn't comfortsable around the woman by herself yet.

"Nowhere important. Just some family business to take care off. I'll tell you after I return." He responded.

Stopping right outside the dinning room doors, he pushed her softly against the wall. Placing his lips a small distance from hers, he whispered delicatly into her ear. "One more kiss before I leave for the afternoon my love."

Hermione numbly nodded her head and closed her eyes as his lips pressed hard against her own. This wasn't like all the other kisses they had shared. This one was powerful and demanding yet gentle and sweet. Slowly Hermione parted her lips, sliding her tongue between his own parted lips. Both muscles met in a hot twist, trying to dominate over the other. After a few moment, Draco one as he slipped his velvet tongue around her mouth. Hermione let out a moan and just as quickly as the kissing started, it ended.

Both stood forehead to forehead, inhaling deep breathes. The smiled slightly before entering the dinning room and enjoying a lunch with Narcissa.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think! If you would like to be a beta PM me! (:**

**until next time readers, drop a note in the little box below!**


	13. Chapter 13

**wow! I have received so many fantastic reviews since my last update so I decided to write this chapter quickly. If there are mistakes I apologize!**

**As always, JKR owns everything you recognize.**

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa made their way to the gardens after Draco departed.

Pausing by the door, Hermione was curious as to why they wouldn't need coats. Narcissa, sensing the girls question answered simply as they walked out the doors, "the gardens are charmed to remain perfect temperature for the plants to survive. It was a very expensive charm to buy but it was well worth it, don't you agree?"

And agree Hermione did! There was a slight breeze but the normal chill of the October air was gone. Normally a jacket would be needed but this weather was perfect, Hermione was in awe and could picture herself spending days out here reading, basking in the beautiful weather.

"When you said the charm was expensive, what did you mean Narcissa?" Hermione asked as the two seated themselves in a white gazebo in the middle of the gardens.

"Oh dear, of course you would know. There are many a charms out there, most you can find in books, as you should know that given what my son has told me about you." She said, causing the young women to blush. "But there are very rare charms and enchantments that only one person knows. And in order to get it you must pay the enchanter a hefty sum. For example, did you know there is a charm to place on a family tree so that whenever a new babe is to be born, the family knows."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment before responding. "But why would one do that, if they could write a book about it!"

"Well, sweet girl. If you wrote a book about it, you would make only a couple galleons off it but if you kept the spell to yourself, many people would be interested to purchase it."

Hermione just nodded her head, she understood the concept but she didn't understand why people would want to keep the knowledge away from others.

The pair sat in the gardens for a long time, enjoying the sunshine and lovely flowers. They talked about Hermione's childhood and about her future. Although Narcissa was hesitate about the woman wanting to continue school and go on to work, she knew that her son would approve of anything the woman wanted, even if it upset him.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked, snapping the woman out of her train of thoughts.

Cissa looked at his sons mate curiously, obviously waiting for Hermione to ask her question.

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco had told me about this book. He said it belonged to your family. I was wondering if I could take a look at it?"

Narcissa grinned, "the book on Veelas I assume you are talking about?" Hermione nodded before Narcissa continued. "Of course dear, the book is for Veelas and their mates!"

Hermione gave a grateful smile and stood up when the lady of the manor did. Together they made their way back into the huge manor, conversing about the beautiful flowers as they passed.

* * *

After leaving his mother and mate at malfoy manor, Draco made his first stop to the ministry. He needed to meet with his father about Hermione's mother and the sooner the better.

As he steppes out of the green glowing flames, Draco found himself in the ministry atrium. Making his way to the check-in Draco noticed many people looking at him. Lifting his head up high he waited in line.

After having his wand scanned and directed To the ministers office Draco made his way towards the lifts. Climbing in, he stood in the back corner, waiting as people filled in. His luck was with him when the minister himself filed in right beside him.

"Minister Shacklebolt, what a pleasant surprise I was just on my way to your office." Draco said politely holding out his hand for the dark skinned man to shake.

Kingsley looked over at the man as a smile lit upon his face. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise indeed! Would you like to discuss now or wait?"

The look upon the pale mans face said enough to Kingsley so he decided to ease the situation. As it was, many people in the elevator were staring.

"Nevermind, how about a nice culpa before we discuss details?" The minister smiled.

Draco was relieved, he hasn't wanted to talk to the minister about visiting his father with all these people in the elevator watching the exchange. He nodded at the man and they continued talking about Hogwarts the rest of the way up the lift.

As they entered the ministers reception area, they were greeted by an elderly witch. She wore a pair or trousers that were dark grey and topped it off with a modest looking blue blouse.

"Meridith, please see to it that Mr. Malfoy and I aren't interrupted by anyone." Kingsley smiled at his secretary. "Also, make sure that the Mr. Potter gets that invitation I sent."

Meridith nodded before turning back to her parchment.

Draco settled into the seat across from Kingsley's desk, crossing his ankle above his trouser clad knee, he leaned back in his seat. Silently he accepted a cup of tea, and began sipping the drink.

"Now Draco, what was it I could help you with today?" The minister asked, settling into the seat behind the desk.

"Well minister, I-" Draco started to say.

"Kingsley, Draco. You fought in the Order along side me and helped in the defeat. Although no one knows of your alliance except for Miss Granger, Albums and myself. You have earned the right to call me Kingsley."

"Yes sir- I mean yes Kingsley. Thank you" Draco smiled at the man who helped him through some of. The hardest parts of his life so far.

"Now Draco, what was it you needed? Because as much as I enjoy seeing you, I know you are not the type for a social visit." Kingsley laughed alongside Draco.

"Well, you see, the thing is" Draco paused for a moment before lifting his chin high. "I'm ready to see my father."

Kingsley looked at the young man who had grown so much in the past year, turning against everything he ever really knew had changed Draco.

Kingsley nodded, "of course Draco, are you sure you are ready?"

Draco knew the concerns that Kingsley had for him were real, his father had done some pretty bad things in his life and although his mother had forgiven the man Draco was still hesitant about him.

"I can think of no better time than now sir."

The darker skinned man stood up and lead the fair skinned man towards the fireplace, "you're welcome to use my floor, just say "Glendore Cottage."

Draco finished off his tea and turned back to Kingsley. "Thanks again sir! Maybe we can setup lunch sometime soon."

The older wizard smile at the man, "sure thing Draco, you just let me know. I always have time for you!"

"I'll owl you, good bye and thanks again!" Draco said as he stepped into the green flames and yelled his destination and was gone in a green swirl.

Kingsley smile at the spot where the wizard stood. He expected some great things to come from him in the future.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the fireplace with grace, casually brushing the soot off his robes before looking around the room. It was fairly small, but housed a couch and loveseat against two walls and a telly against the wall nearest the fireplace. It had a homey feel, definitely not someplace he had expected his father to live. And speak of the Devil he thought as Lucius Malfoy walked around the corner carrying a muggle newspaper and dressed in black trousers and a dark green button up.

"Cissa, I just read the most interesting article in thus muggle newspaper. You really should-" at that point Lucius must have realized that the person in the room was not his wife as he looked up to find his son, his mouth popped open to form an 'o' shape. "Draco!"

Quickly he set down the newspaper on the couch and walked up to greet his son.

"How have you been father?" Draco asked carefully. If Lucius enjoyed living in a muggle neighborhood without any of his magic it would be easier for Draco, 'but this Lucius Malfoy" he thought.

"I've been well son. Although I miss your mother dearly its been quiet an adjustment. Please, have a seat. Would you like any tea?"

Draco stared at the man dumbfounded. This could not be his father!

"Yes it is I Draco, I have spent time here paying my dues and I understand that you are angry with me and my past. I just want you to know I did what I had to, in order to keep your mother and yourself safe, the only way I knew how was through the Dar- through Voldrmort. I know it was wrong but at the time the only it appeared to be the only option I had. You see, your mother and I were so young when we had you, we were tainted by our own parents perceptions must like you were, but I am not brave Draco. I am no Gryffindor my son. I am not you. You were so brave, going to the order, helping them and using any little information that I had given you.

I can not thank you enough for everything you have done for the Malfoy family, my son. You protected your family without knowing it. I-i am proud to call you my boy." Lucius finished, tears glistening his grey eyes that were so much like his sons.

"I didn't do it for you father, I felt it, deep in my bones that I needed to do something. I think it was my veela in me. Has mother told you I found my mate." Draco asked, knowing his father wouldnt want to continue the conversation they were on. Draco was glad his father had finally said those things to him. He had been waiting his while life to make his father proud, to truely live up to the family name. What amused Draco was at the time he had thought he was turning his back on the family, 'its funny how things turn out.' He thought tI himself.

"Yes yes, she was here when she felt your bond as did I. I'm sure your Veela picked someone exceptionally good." Lucius smiled, settling into the couch as Draco sat upon the love seat.

'Yes father, she very bright, top in my year she fought alongside the order and has an Order of the Merlin First class. She's beautiful, kind and thoughtful. I honestly don't know how I hadn't realized it sooner father." He smiled.

Lucius was proud of his son for finding his mate. From what he heard she was a wonderful witch who would bring great honor to the Malfoy family name.

"The only thing that you may think is wrong is shes mughle-born Father." Draco waited, waited for the yelling the anger to radiate off his father but nothing came. All he could he was the faint whisper of his mates name upon his fathers lips.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Thanks again everyone, let me know what you think! **

**How is lucius going to react?**

**Please drop a review in that little box and if I get a lot of reviews I'll update again really soon!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
